<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Krakoan Hobby by InsertSthMeaningful</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612991">A Krakoan Hobby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful'>InsertSthMeaningful</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mutants on Krakoa, Partial Nudity, Telepathic Girlfriends, X-Men Femslash Week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean likes to work with Krakoan clay, and Emma is only too pleased to model for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Jean Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Krakoan Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My fill for the second day of this year's X-Men Femslash Week :) The Giant Size with these two telepathic girlfriends was just deliciously gay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a smile playing at the corners of Jean’s lips. Emma smirked.</p>
<p><em>Like what you see, sweetheart?</em> she asked her girlfriend and shifted minutely on her seat. Her pale skin was shimmering in the illumination Krakoa provided in the habitat on the moon, giving the faintest hint to her secondary mutation.</p>
<p>In fact, she couldn’t say she disliked the lighting.</p>
<p><em>Of course</em>, Jean answered and glanced down at the clay torso she was forming with her telekinesis. <em>And I’m sure Scott will approve, too. </em></p>
<p><em>Darling</em>, Emma purred, <em>I don’t care for him. I only care for you. </em></p>
<p>Jean blushed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>